DRAFT CM-Sprntrl
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: This is a 'draft' as it were of my Criminal Minds/Supernatural fic. I'm only publishing it as its actually readble as a fic not just a draft right now and I'd like to get some feedback while I write. Rated T for abusive themes. NO SLASH. Also the story of how Axenn becomes best friends with Morgan and Marjue falls for Reid.


The BAU team are working on a case where 18 women between the ages of 16 and 30 have gone missing in Minnesota. The criminal has returned no bodies thus far but has been identified as a short, white muscular man in his forties. Soon after this another woman goes missing and the first woman that went missing turns up dead, naked and mutilated in Wisconsin's south. The BAU team study the body and learn that the woman was killed a long time before she was dumped and she had been caged but not bound and she had been beaten, tortured, malnourished and dehydrated.

Then Nil and Marjue go missing from a hunt. Luckily the Winnies keep in close correspondance with each other so they noticed very quickly. Nil and Mari were working a job in Wisconsin, but the boys don't even consider at first that the kidnapper may be responsible, but eventually they realise that it is the only exlanation. They immediately assume that the kidnapper must be the beastie that they were tracking.

Three days after Sam, Dean and Axenn (and probably Adz, but I haven't actually seen her in this at all; for retelling's sake I'm going to say it's a non-Addy realm ): ) realise Nil and Mari are missing the next two women that went missing turn up dead, naked and mutilated in Wisconsin's south west. The BAU team study these bodies too and learn that the women have also been beaten, tortured, malnourished and dehydrated and that they were both killed long before they were dumped. The forensics team place the time of death at about 6 hours, (minus the time between patrols which is 1.5 hours) which means that the girls were killed approximately 4.5 hours before they were dumped. The BAU suggest that this could be the driving time form the place of containment to the place of the dumping.

The Winchesters travel to Wisconsin to try to find the girls, but keep crossing paths with the BAU team who consider their behavior highly suspiscious. This is especially because Dean is particularly volatile because he thinks that the BAU team is just going to get themselves and possibly the Winnies killed. After crossing paths twice the brothers are forced to reveal that they think the killer has Nil and Mari or they can be detained as suspects. The BAU team decide that they're telling the truth (for the most part) and don't arrest them. After the BAU team catch Sam and Dean in a taped crime scene they tell the boys that if they don't butt out they will be arrested for tampering with evidence and obstructing FBI activity. (What's new?)

Eventually, the Winchesters have no choice but to inform the BAU what they're about to walk into (which the Winchester's think might be a vampire or demon nest) and so Axenn elects to go in and talk to them as he has been the least suspicious and the most empathetic towards the BAU team. The BAU team dismiss him and tell him that they have it under control with the exception ofDerek Morgan, who was abused as a child and has a soft spot for someone in Axenn's position. Axenn carefully explained to Morgan about his 'job' and monsters and the fact that it was a monster that had these girls. Morgan believed him and asked whatAxenn suggested they do. Axenn took Morgan back to the Winchesters and they shared evidence. The evidence given by Morgan and the lack of evidence that the Winchesters had made them realise that this wasn't a beast- just a human, genius phsycopath. Morgan took the Winchesters back to the BAU team and passed them off as ex army specialised units that could help. They weren't allowed any weapons.

It is at this point that Penelope Garcia (the computer/hacking genius on the BAU) puts all the evidence together and searches for a venue in the middle of nowhere, approximately 4.5 hours from the dumping scene with 18 rooms and cages and a high degree of dirt/faeces. They find an old dog kennel in disrepaid in North Wisconsin and immediately head out with the Winchesters in tow. When they get there, Jason Gideon (head of the BAU) bans Dean and Sam from entering the building as they are too hot headed and could blow the whole operation. Axenn, however, is given an FBI bulletproof vest and told that his knowledge of the girls could be useful. Gideon, Elle Greenaway and Aaron Hotchner stay outside to make sure Sam and Dean stay put.

_"He is calm. He is useful. You, Mr Winchester instead might be the death of your family members." -Jason Gideon to Dean._

Once in the BAU team find 16 of the girls locked in the outermost cages on the bottom floor. Most of them are unconcious and four of them have died of starvation or thirst. They have all begun to heal and have clearly not been touched in days. The second last cage is empty, but Axenn scents Marjue all over it, and the final cage has been covered in towels. When they lift the towels they find a woozy Nil, caked from head to foot in mud and earth so thick you can see where she's scraped it out of her ears, eyes and nose. There are dents and cracks in the mud where she has been hit or kicked within the last twelve hours. She sits up when she sees the faces at the door, and that they aren't her attacker.

She slowly sits up, her eyes unfocused and the small patches of hair that can be seen are a bleak grey. When she sees Axenn she claps her hand over her mouth, straightens herself out and stands. Morgan picks the lock on the cage and beckons Nil out. She walks calmly out, clearly struggling against injuries but remaining calm and strong. Despite Nil's composure, Axenn caves, and pulls Nil into a hug. She winces, and he lets a little of his elemental magic flow into her, not healing anything, but at least soothing her pain. She turns to Morgan and tells him that the killer has Marjue and is 'working on her'. Morgan and Axenn exchange a look and immediately head further into the kennels. Nil tries to follow, but Morgan tells her to go out to Sam and Dean with BAU agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. She concedes only when Spencer Reid tells her that her presence may be an incentive for the unsub to use Marjue to hurt her. Nil nods, and allows JJ to lead her gently from the kennels.

As Morgan, Reid (who's now passed his firearms training) and Axenn progress they start to hear the screaming. Axenn, naturally hears it first, but to apprear 'normal' he doesn't react. On the inside his stomach is rolling and his eyes are burning as he recognises his sister's cries. Eventually, both Morgan and Reid give a start as a particularly shrill scream becomes audiable to them. They throw a pitiful look at Axenn. They move faster now, toward the screams. When they reach the room, the door is closed but not locked and a man's sounds of pleasure are mingling with Marjue's screams. Axenn doesn't understand how he's managing to keep so calm, but he's pretty sure it's Morgan's presence. Morgan is so calm and stoic and Axenn can't help but reflect that.

With no way of seeing in, Morgan and Reid have no choice but to barge in, weapons raised yelling for the unsub to freeze. The unsub did freeze, before grinning and pressing the remote in his hand. When he did this, Marjue contorted on the floor, screaming, her body bucking as a collar around her neck sent volts through her system. Axenn couldn't breathe. For a water elf, this was one of the highest forms of torture. But how did the killer know? He didn't know how the killer could possibly know that. Reid cracked first, as Axenn was too dubstruck by a level of cruelty he'd only ever seen before in monsters. "_Stop it! Stop it now!" _Reid screamed, and this snapped Morgan to his senses. "Put the controller on the ground SLOWLY NOW." Morgan yelled, levelling his gun at the unsub's head. The unsub grinned maliciously again and slowly lowered the remote to the ground. He couldn't seem to help pressing it one last time before he let go, encouraging one last shreik from Marjue that turned into sobbing. Reid dropped his gun by his leg and immediatly undid the fastening on the collar and cast it aside. Marjue didn't even open her eyes. She didn't even seem to care that she was being rescued. she just ran her shaky hands over the deep blue/purple bruises on her ribs and sides, while Reid shielded her with his body and tried to soothe her by caressing her still convulsing shoulder.

Morgan stared at the unsub, breathing hard, hate emenating from his eyes like a tangible object. Axenn stood, gripping the base of his bulletproof vest, running high on emotions and unable to do anything without the risk of phasing. The unsub asked who Axenn was, and anger took over Axenn to the point where he answered him- something Hotchner had advised him not to do. The unsub grinned at him with his scary crazy eyes.

"_I wonder if your skin tastes as salty as your sisters? Does your hair also smell like apple turnover when it burns?" -unsub._

The unsub taunted Axenn and Morgan so much that they didn't even notice the unsub going for a knife. He was so sly about it, so subtle, and the knife was positioned so cleverly on the back of his hip that with his crazy twitching it was almost impossible to see. It was Reid who alterted them, but Reid's cry took Morgan's attention from the unsub- he thought something was wrong with Marjue. The unsub whipped out his knife and with one swift kick he dislodged Morgan's gun from his hand. The unsub swung the knife in a wicked arc towards Morgan's chest, but Morgan caught both of his hands, and for a split second it was a contest of pure strength. A split second was all it took for Axenn to grab Reids gun from the floor while he protected Marjue and send a single bullet straight through the temple of the unsub. Morgan won the contest of strength as the unsub's power left him and the unsub's body bounced and skidded and then fell lifeless. Axenn had mixed emotions of sadistic pleasure at the death of the man who had tortured his family and sickness at the thought that he had killed a human.

Morgan retrieved his gun and clapped Axenn on the shoulder. He then complained that Axenn could have shot him and in the adrenaline fueled aftermath, they ended up laughing together. Reid was valiently trying to pick up Marjue but all six-foot-two of her restless form was going to be hard for even Morgan to carry. Marjue had finally opened her eyes and was sobbing and staring so intently that Reid that it was turning his ears a crimson colour. Axenn went over to help Reid who reluctantly realised his losing battle and let Axenn carry her. Axenn wrapped her in his T-shirt and blazer and carried her fireman style out of the kennels.

Ried refused to stop talking soothing talk to Marjue as they walked. It seemed that her agony had really got to him. Morgan was on his communicator calling for an ambulence. Gideon confirmed that there was already an ambulence waiting and that Nil was already on a trolley. Axenn couldn't believe that Sam and Dean had allowed Nil out of their sight. When they emerged into the daylight, Axenn carrying Marjue limp in his arms, Sam lost it. He threw his fingers in his hair as his face contorted in pain. Dean made a face of pure pain and rage and turned and spat onto the dirt. Nil, who had had most of the mud removed from her face, clapped her hands over her mouth and let her tears fall freely. Tears that didn't appear to have fallen while she was captive. Doctors rushed back into the kennels to retrieve the unsub's body.

Axenn set down Marjue on a trolley as doctors swarmed her and pretty much shoved him out of the way. She began to whimper as doctors fussed over her, but Axenn flashed her a thumbs up, and her wide, fear filled eyes seemed to register a sense of safety and clarity; enough to allow her to lie back and let the doctors work.

Axenn, Morgan and Reid stood and watched the ambulences pull away.

_"Hey, Axe. You ever riden in a police car?" -Morgan  
"Not in the way you're talking..." - Axenn_


End file.
